Bonded
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: In this world of Masters and Slaves, will any of them find true happiness? 1827. 8059. and lots of other pairings inside. chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Bonded

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Rating:** **M, NC-17**

**Chapter rating**: T

**Pairing/s**: Hibari Kyouya X Tsunayoshi Sawada (main 1); Yamamoto Takeshi X Gokudera Hayato (main 2); others to be revealed later. And hints of everything else in between.

**Warning**: Abuse, Rape, Swearing, Use of bondage. See notes for more.

**Beta: Awdrey-chan**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they are Amano Akira's.

**Notes:**

the story is set in an **alternate universe**

As the pairings reveal, there will be plenty of boy's love going around. Don't expect too much of the girls appearing.

May contain OOC-ness, if it does, please notify me.

Will have **LEMON** probably in later chapters.

Men kissing and men making love, some of the characters will have less than loveable roles.

Will be updated whenever, since this is one of those stories stuck inside my room for a while.

**Summary: **In this world of slaves and masters, will any of them be able to find true happiness?

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Darkness slowly covered the sky as evening approached. The lights inside the house slowly came to life as Yamamoto Takeshi opened the door to let himself into his own home, shaking his head at the rather empty feeling that seemed to stare back at him he made his way back to kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a can of beer.

Placing the can of beer and plate of left over sushi at the table he started to eat. It wasn't exactly the best dinner he had. He used to enjoy cooking when he was much younger, but nowadays he was too busy for such things. Besides, it wasn't half bad. After all, he was the only one living in his house.

"That's why you should at least get a pet to keep your place," a voice said, coming from the door.

Yamamoto turned to it and smiled, "Ah! If it isn't Reborn! What can I do for you at this time?"

The man crossed his arms. "You haven't forgotten about our appointment tonight, right?"

He just scratched his cheeks and laughed, "Where were we going again?"

The hitman smirked at him testily, "We're getting you a pet, remember?"

Yamamoto snickered and cleared his throat. "But I don't need one," he said with a smile, but in a flat tone. The so-called "pet" Reborn was talking about, in this era, literally meant a human slave.

And he wanted nothing of the sort.

"It doesn't necessarily need to be a bed slave, you know…"

He shook his head. He knew about it, after all. He already met Reborn's three slaves, Collonelo, Fon and Lambo. The three were working for the man, and unlike the others he often heard of, they were actually happy. He was glad that Reborn was treating them well, but he was never able to accept the idea of having another person as a personal slave. Maids are another thing, and subordinates are way different. The idea just seemed…WRONG to him.

He could tell Reborn wasn't finished talking, but had decided to stop upon hearing the finality in his tone. So he shrugged "Anyway, you know where to find me just in case you change your mind."

He opened his mouth to reject the offer, but changed his mind halfway and just nodded "Fine" he replied, unconcerned. As if that would happen. He piled up the plate in the sink and threw the can in the trash.

His mentor was an organized man, so he fixed a disapproving gaze at the rapidly growing pile of saucers and whatever. "If you don't want to get someone then you might want to consider cleaning. The place is filthy," he pointed out.

He grinned apologetically "Yeah…I guess. I've been stuck at work lately."

"You two have no life at all…" Reborn said.

"Two?"

Reborn turned his head cockily behind him. Yamamoto followed his gaze and realized there was a person there leaning at the wall.

"Ah! Hibari!"

Hibari Kyouya, like him, was a student of Reborn. And among them, he was the most silent and aloof, but strong. He worked as the disciplinary chairman in Namimori.

Reborn crossed his arms, "It took a while to convince him, too…" he said with a smile.

Hibari didn't budge, and showed the slightest interest in their conversation. He looked pissed off at the sight of them.

"Ahaha…it's nice to see you're finally getting some time off, Hibari…" he greeted.

Hibari just glared murderously "Kamikorosu" he said, tonfas at the ready.

"Whoa! Take it easy! That was meant as a greeting!" he grinned, hands gripping the handle of his sword to defend himself.

"That would be enough…both of you," their mentor said, going in between the two. "We didn't schedule any battle to the death tonight, and if you want one, we can schedule it some other time."

For a while Hibari continued to glare at the swordsman, and Yamamoto didn't let go of his sword. Just when it seemed they were about to go at each other, Hibari lowered his tonfas and the other let go of his sword. The taller of the two laughed while the other looked sober.

And both of them stopped at the look in their sensei's eyes.

"A-Ahaha…we were just kidding, right, Hibari?"

The dark-haired man crossed his arms and kept silent.

The look on Reborn's face disappeared, and his deadly aura abated. "Good, let's go then," he said and beckoned for the two to follow him.

Yamamoto grinned and followed suit. Hibari walked behind them pokerfaced. Both young men knew that if they disobeyed the man they would regret it…or they would just regret this either way.

"What are they hosting at the underground market this time?"

Reborn's eyes flashed.

"A human auction."

The Black Market is a very interesting place where the weirdest merchandise can be found. From illegal drugs, to organ selling, to slaves, to weapons, artefacts that the seller would say contain magical powers, and a lot of other things that can't be found on any ordinary market.

This is also a place where people like them can frolic about knowing that people who go here are ruthless assassins or powerful men like them. Brawls are often seen and a bloodbath was a scene to get used to. It was what you'd get when you put pickpockets, thieves, corrupt politicians, assassins and other kinds of criminals in one place. Chaos often ensues, but since everyone is a professional, they knew how to behave themselves afterwards. Needless to say, the market wasn't for those weak at heart…and skill, for that matter.

"This place is as filthy as ever," Reborn said loudly with a grin as the three of them entered the market. This caused attention to turn to them. Some people glared, some flashed their weapons dangerously, but the hitman didn't mind them. To him, they were merely weaklings with no right to even be in this place.

Yamamoto and Hibari walked casually behind him, being already used to their sensei's sharp tongue. The snarls and glares weren't new to them too. The only thing that makes them different from the rest of the people here was that they have the skills to back up their spunk.

Soon, they reached the tall black building where the usual auction was held. The last time they were here, they were auctioning rare guns and artillery, which was of course, an object of interest in Reborn's eyes. Just like what he was here for now.

"Ah! Reborn-san!" a stout man named Gianini welcomed them at the reception, "We're glad to see you made it."

"Hn… you'd better make my time worthwhile, Gianini," the hitman said.

"O-Of course sir! Today we are showcasing creatures that would surely take your and many other's interest!" the man said, looking somewhat nervous "You will not be disappointed!"

"Hnn," Reborn stared at the hall where the program will be held. "I'll be the judge of that myself…"

"M-Mochiron desu! Table for 3 then?" Gianini asked, having just noticed the two men behind him.

"I'll pass," Hibari said in a neutral tone, pocketing his hands and walking away casually.

Reborn just stared at his back as he left. "Heh, he still wants that one huh?" he smirked, the turned to his other pupil. "What about you, Yamamoto? Finally considered about that pet business?"

The man raised his hands. "Nope, still don't want one," he shook his head. "I better see to it Hibari doesn't get involved in any fighting then." With that, the swordsman also walked away.

Reborn laughed at his two students. He should be mad about them leaving without permission but couldn't help it. "They're still boys eh?" he grinned.

Gianini smiled at him, "So today it's only Reborn-san?" he asked.

He opened his mouth and was about to say yes when his voice was drowned by another.

"Nope, make that for two."

Frowning at the familiar voice, he turned and almost raised an eyebrow at the fast approaching man. "Verde" he said, in a tone of mixed shock and irritation.

The other just laughed and was beside him in a flash "It's been a while, Reborn. Did you miss me?"

Reborn glared at him, "Who would miss you? What the hell are you even doing here?" He had to resist the urge to shoot the man down. He was not worth his bullets.

Verde shrugged, "Invited here," he replied with a shrug. "Aren't you glad I'm here, too?"

He snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Come on, Reborn. It really has been a while, right? What do you say we make a temporary truce?" the man whispered.

A murderous aura emitted from Reborn "Are you testing my patience, Verde?"

The green-haired man smiled, and didn't do anything else, being alerted to the danger brewing. "Heh, still the edgy type eh, Reborn? I've always liked that about you."

Reborn's facial expression didn't change at all. Gone were the days those kinds of words affected him. Now, they were just downright irritating.

"And you're still a bastard, Verde"

With a rather lopsided grin, the scientist agreed, "Heh, I do try."

Reborn's black eyes pierced through him, with a voice as sharp as a knife, "Go die," he said as he made his way towards the hall.

The other laughed, "Looks like this will be an entertaining evening, don't you think?"

The hitman said nothing, not trusting himself to speak. His evening already had signs of being ruined, thanks to this person. And he could just wish the boys were having as much luck as he was.

**-XX-**

At that time, Disciplinary Chairman Hibari Kyouya was making his way down one of the black market's many roads, looking pissed. He knew this trip would be a complete waste of time. Curse his master and his usual forceful way of making people do what he wants them to.

He shook his head. What the hell is he even supposed to do here? It's not like he wants anything they sell in the place.

If Reborn called the creatures that lurk in this godforsaken place weaklings, Hibari often addressed them as…in a more proper term… "Herbivores…"

Everywhere he looked made him more and more frustrated. Wasn't there anything normal in this place? Really, he knew it was not your normal place, but don't they have anything even close to what should be usual?

He was just about to give up and just go back to his damned sensei to tell him he was going to leave when something caught his eye.

A small but decent enough looking tea house. He was against the idea, but his subconscious kept pulling him towards the shabby place, and trusting he had nothing better to do anyway, he went inside to drink tea.

Hibari entered the rundown looking store expecting to find it in a more ragged state, but for a place with a dull feel on the outside, the inside looked more or less normal. It even had a distinct native Japanese theme.

There were only a few costumers, being served by waiters and waitresses wearing kimonos. It was easy to tell that they were slaves, not just because of their colourful outfits, but because of their collars.

It was a law that slaves should wear a special kind of collar containing information on their owners and where they were kept, like a dog tag, though dogs were treated higher than them.

Hibari's eyes narrowed at the sight of these collars.

The shop owner noticed him as he entered and shouted to one of his 'workers', "Oi! Trash! We have a costumer! Go and tend to him immediately!" he pointed at the table where Hibari settled down.

The skylark's eyebrows twitched at these words, but knew that this wasn't the time to draw attention to himself from herbivores.

He kept a straight face and ignored the urge to bite the store owner to death for his lack of respect and waited patiently in his seat.

"A-Anou…M-May I take your order, sir?" a soft trembling voice said beside him.

Hibari turned to place his order, but froze at the sight before him.

The slave was wearing a black and orange kimono. His hair was kept neatly at the back of his head. He was definitely a boy, but with a rather feminine face. He looked more or less his age, if not a bit short. Hibari stared, this person is…

The slave watched him anxiously. This was obviously not the first time someone looked at him like that. "A-Anou, S-Sir?" he was starting to shake, fear audible in his voice.

Hibari frowned at that. He knew the boy had a reason to be scared, but the boy was beyond scared, he seemed horrified.

He was just about to ask why he was looking as if he was going to be killed when the owner's voice again echoed around the small shop.

"Don't just stand there, you pieces of garbage! I'm not keeping you alive to make you act like statues! Get to work!"

All of the slaves trembled at the words of their master, while the other costumers laughed at the 'entertainment'.

"I mean it." The man's eyes landed on the particular slave serving Hibari, who didn't miss the man's eyes.

"Y-yes, m-master," all the slaves there, men and women alike, answered with trembling voices and went to what they were doing.

Hibari's eyes fell on the young man serving him, who suddenly fell on his knees and looked at him.

And with a low, weak voice, he whispered, "Please do anything you want with me, sir."

_**-To be continued-**_

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Is that too weird? I did warn you, comments? Reviews? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Bonded

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Rating:** **M**

**Chapter rating**: T

**Pairing/s**: Hibari Kyouya X Tsunayoshi Sawada (main 1); Yamamoto Takeshi X Gokudera Hayato (main 2); others to be revealed later. And hints of everything else in between.

**Warning**: Yaoi, Language, OOC, and a sadistic Xanxus.

**Beta: **Far-Fetched Imagineer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they are Amano Akira's.

**Summary: **In this world of slaves and masters, will any of them be able to find true happiness?

**A/N:** Wow, so many reviews! Thank you for those who took time and send me their reviews, they are quite the reward. Now what's left is trying to satisfy all your cravings for some yaoi…yum!

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Please do anything you want with me, sir."

Hibari nearly fell out of his seat in shock. Reality hit him hard. The place he entered wasn't just a tea shop…it was a brothel!

He stared wide-eyed at the brown-haired slave.

The lack of reaction caused the young man to look up at him "S-Sir?" he asked, surprised to see the look on his face. "S-Sir? W-What's wrong?"

"Y-you…" Hibari began, but closed his mouth mid-sentence. He didn't even want to think about what he was just about to say. Instead, he forced his eyes back to the menu list he found on the table. He cleared his throat, "Rosemary," he told him.

Now the slave looks confused. "S-sir?" he asked yet again. He wondered why this man wasn't running his hand all over him by now like the many others before him.

The man was avoiding his gaze. "Tea… I asked for rosemary tea. You serve that here, right?"

"H-Hai…" the slave answered, looking at the strange man curiously. _I__s he serious_?

He stared at the dark-haired man. He possessed a strong personality. He could tell he was scary and intimidating. And yet, he didn't feel scared of him at all. How strange.

Hibari noticed the way he was looking. "Hnn… What is it?" he asked coldly, but for the brunette, he had one of the kindest voices he had heard in a long time.

"U-Uh…n-nothing, sir…" he stuttered, blushing slightly at the way he acted, bowing low in front of him.

Hibari was about to tell him not to do that, but he went speechless as the young man pulled his head back up and smiled gently at him before going back to the kitchen to tend to his order.

He sighed. He doesn't remember at all. Why? What happened to him since that day? How did he end up in a place like this? He clenched his fist. Someone was going to do some explaining.

The slave entered the kitchen for the man's order. He was just starting to prepare the cups when he found himself thinking about the black-haired costumer. Why did he seem so familiar? He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things.

Then all of a sudden, the shop owner, a man named Xanxus, grabbed his arms and pulled it upward harshly, looking angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing, trash?"

He started shaking in fear at once. "I-I'm…d-doing what is…o-ordered of m-me…m-master…" he stuttered.

The man's eyes narrowed and tightened the grip on his arm. "Don't lie to me, you piece of scum!"

"M-Master X-Xanxus…p-please…" The brunette bit his lower lip, tears starting to dwell in his eyes.

But the man called Xanxus merely laughed, enjoying the audible pain in his voice. His other hand went to grab a fistful of the slave's hair. "That isn't even enough pain, isn't it? So tell me… Does it hurt?"

Instinctively, he tried to stop his master, but the man was far too strong and his grip was too tight. "P-Please…D-Don't…" he gasped.

"Does it hurt, trash?" This time Xanxus shouted the question, almost dragging him then slammed him against the wall with a force that sent several china to fall down and break on the floor.

Hibari didn't miss the piercing gaze the store owner threw at him before going inside the kitchen. He didn't like it, and he had this gut feeling. He was going to check up on the slave serving him earlier. He was willing to bet it wouldn't be something pleasant.

When the sound of shattering glass reached his ears, he didn't stop to think. He darted across the room, straight into the kitchen, ignoring the other slaves' pleas for him to stop.

What he saw inside the kitchen made blood pound in his ears.

The brown-haired slave was slammed against the wall, begging and crying for the store owner to stop. But the man kept beating him up, amused at his whimpers, unconcerned about the blood slowly trickling down the slave's mouth because of a cut lip.

"X-Xan…xus…sama…p-please…st…op…" the slave cried breathlessly.

"That's right! Keep talking back!" Xanxus spat, "We're not gonna stop until you've learned your place!"

Before Xanxus could hurt the slave any further a metal tonfa suddenly connected with the right side of his head. The force threw him a few feet away, landing in a pile of trash.

"X-xanxus-sama!" the slave exclaimed, quickly looking up to see who could've done such a thing.

Hibari kept his gaze at the slowly recovering man, hands on his tonfas. He was trembling with anger, but to his surprise, the brown-haired slave went to his master's side, and though he was the one filled with minor wounds, his tone was filled with much worry for his owner.

"M-Master… D-Daijobou desu ka?" Despite his obvious weakness, to the slaves, their master's lives came before theirs.

Xanxus pushed him away angrily, "Don't you dare touch me, trash!" he growled.

"A-ah!" The action nearly caused him to stumble backwards, but a pair of strong hands caught him as he did. His eyes widened slightly… S_uch familiar hands_…

"Are you alright?" the black-haired costumer he was serving earlier asked, looking into his eyes.

And the slave found himself staring right back. "H-Hai…" he nodded.

The skylark stared at him for a second as if doubting his answer. But he didn't question him any further, making sure he was safely settled. He turned his attention back to Xanxus, who didn't expect to be hit by one of the costumers and was slowly rising from his spot.

"Is this the proper treatment for them?" Hibari said coldly, casting a look at the brown-haired slave who was staring at the scene before him with fearful eyes. The other slaves working in the room all looked apprehensive as well.

Xanxus followed his gaze and laughed loudly. "What? Don't tell me actually feel sorry for scum like them?!" he sneered.

He couldn't respond, growing angrier by the second. This man was really pushing his patience.

His silence made the store owner laughed even more. "So you DO pity them! How pathetic! You're one of those trash who think these scum are still HUMAN!" He called for the brown-haired slave. "Come here, scum!"

Left with no other choice as they are bound to their master, the brown-haired slave could only comply. "H-Hai, X-Xanxus-sama…"

"These trash are not fit to be called human!" With that, he kicked the young man, HARD.

The slave instantly gasped in pain, but made no attempts to stop his master. After all, he was his slave. Whatever the man decided to do with him was entirely his decision.

"Isn't that right, trash?! You're actually grateful, aren't you?!"

He coughed violently. The force of the kick was making his small body shake. But he swallowed his cries and tried his best to nod. He didn't want his master to get mad. "H-Hai…X-Xanxus-sama…"

Hibari couldn't do anything but watch because he was also aware of that law. He clenched his fist. The boy was already too kind for his own good. But this…this was too much. He shook his head.

"What did I tell you?" the so-called master said, face wearing a sadistic grin that made Hibari sick to his stomach.

Xanxus expected an answer, but instead a metal tonfa hit his face again. And this time, there was a note left sticking to his face.

With that, Hibari turned around and turned to the slave who was still cowering in fear, his eyes narrowed.

"S-Sir?" the other said uncertainly, staring up at him.

Without another word, Hibari picked him up bridal style, to the surprise of the slave and all the other people in the room.

"A-Ah! M-Matte kudasai!"

The slave squirmed in the man's arms, confused by the situation. "S-Sir! W-what---"

Xanxus was about to growl angrily again. It was in the law that other men should not touch another's slave unless he was granted permission. Then he stared at the paper in his face, which turned out to be a check with 50 millions worth on it. His eyebrows furrowed. "Oi," he called out after the prefect, voice now unreadable. "You…"

"That's not fraud, if that's what you think," Hibari merely said. "I don't want to see you come near him ever again." His grip on the brown-haired boy's shoulder tightened slightly as he walked casually out of the kitchen and straight out of the restaurant.

Xanxus glared at him, then at the piece of paper. He started laughing manically. At least that trash was useful to him. "Heh, he paid me 50 million for trash I picked up from the street."

The slave didn't dare talk as the man carried him away from the tea shop. He was left confused. What was going on? Why was this man taking him? And why didn't his master get mad?

Making their way down the street, they were starting to attract a lot of funny looks. The slave knew it was because of him and it slowly struck him. What kind of slave was he? Letting this man taint his hands by allowing him to carry him around? It was unforgivable. Even a bed slave knew this. And they were the ones often being passed around.

"P-Please… Put me down…" he said softly. If his master wasn't coming for him then there was no other explanation. "M-Master…I…I can walk."

The man's eyebrows twitched at the word 'master'. Scared that his new master would hit him, the slave closed his eyes immediately, body tensed up in fear.

But nothing came, not a backhand, nothing. The man didn't even let go of him. Bewildered, the young man opened his eyes and looked up at him. "S-sir…"

"Hibari," the man said after a while. "Just call me Hibari."

It took a while to register. The slave couldn't believe his ears. This man was asking him to call him by his name? Was that even legal for slaves? "I… I…"

The man kept walking and ignored the herbivores as he walked past them. "I don't need anyone calling me master. Just Hibari is fine."

He nodded. So this man really was his new master. A part of him became terrified of the idea of a new owner, thinking they could be stronger and more brutal than Xanxus. But a part of him felt secured with Hibari-san. His arms were strong yet gentle, his chest felt warm.

He felt himself sigh. When was the last time he experienced this kind of warmth? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was the coldness of Xanxus' dungeons. He must've been there for a long time.

He was tired. He couldn't even remember the last time he was able to laugh or how old he was. Nothing… Everything was just cold and dark…and scary.

Hibari noticed the exhaustion that seemed to radiate from the young man. He cursed inwardly. God knows what else Xanxus had been doing to him in that store. If he had just known about this earlier…

He spotted one of the limousines they used getting there. He strode to the back seat and turned to the young man in his arms, "Can you stand?" he asked with as much calmness as he could offer.

"H-Hai…" was the feeble reply.

He put him down gently then opened the door for him. "Get in."

The slave nodded and went in slowly. He noticed that he had a bit of trouble with moving. At first he thought it was because of the kimono, but there seemed to be something else there. But he dismissed the matter for now.

Once inside the car, the brunette seemed restless, as if he was committing some sort of murderous crime.

Hibari didn't understand why, but he was sure he could be reasonable with the young man. After all, despite the mentality of others, they were still human.

Hibari signalled to the driver to take them away from there. In just a few minutes, the engine roared to life, making the slave jerk violently in his seat.

He turned to the dark-haired man beside him. "M-Mas…" He paused at the look on Hibari's face, "H-H-Hibari-s-san…" he choked out, and looked as if he had just killed someone. "I…I can't…be here…"

Making the man frown, "What do you mean?"

"I-I'm…a slave…" he said weakly, "I…I can't sit beside you… I-it's a-against the l-law…" he whispered, starting to tremble again.

Hibari just shook his head and held his hand firmly to calm him. "Stop talking nonsense and just rest. Aren't you tired?"

"Demo, H-H-Hibari-san…"

"I didn't get away from him to hurt you myself…" he whispered seriously.

And he found himself blushing on those words "A-ah…"

Those words seemed to have calmed him down a bit. Hibari smiled softly and pulled the young man's head so that it was resting on his shoulder. "Why don't you rest for a while?"

He was just about to protest, but his new owner had already laid his head back and closed his eyes so he decided to keep quiet. Years working as a slave had taught him not to disturb a sleeping person.

He stared at the sleeping face of his new master. He was really a strange man, strong and seemingly powerful. He always thought men like that were cruel… But he was different. He was kind, and gentle…

After a while, the slave found himself relaxing into his master's shoulder, his eyes starting to drop in exhaustion. In his mind, he was scared, but in his heart he knew he could trust this man.

The driver checked up on them after a while of silence and was rather surprised. "Well, I'll be damned," he whispered, seeing Hibari sleeping quite peacefully with the young man's head on his shoulder. It was a sight he never thought he'd live to see.

"Good for you… Kyou-san."

**-To be continued-**

*raises shield from stones* ah, there you go, I finished this earlier due to a request, XD.

Am I going too fast? Too slow? Reviews are always awesome so don't forget to give 'em to me okay? I'll want them all, XD.

And yey for 8059 in the next chapter!

And don't worry too much about Xanxus! That's not the last we'll see of him! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Bonded

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Rating:** **M**

**Chapter rating**:

**Pairing/s**: Hibari x Tsuna; Yamamoto X Gokudera. Verde x Reborn in this chapter.

**Warning**: Yaoi, Language, OOC,

**Beta: **Far Fetched Imagineer

**Disclaimer:** Reborn and all characters stated are not mine, they are Amano Akira's and unless a miracle happens, no money is made from making this story.

**Summary: **In this world of slaves and masters, will any of them be able to find true happiness?

**A/N:** Again, thank you for all those wonderful reviews, they just make my day. And 1000+ hits? You guys are awesome! I didn't realize many people are drawn to the plot I am making.

**Notes**:

These guys (Tsuna, Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera) should be in between ages 14 to 24, I haven't really paid much attention to their age but I'll figure it out.

The rules and laws of the slave world will be explained and explored as the story goes on.

And oh, before we get to 8059, Let's see some Verde X Reborn first (sorry, it just follows that way, don't pelt me with tomatoes please)

Okay, did I miss anymore questions? But even if you do ask, the answers will be revealed as the story goes on anyway. ^_^v

**-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

Meanwhile, the auction, according to Gianini, had to run a little late due to some minor problem and because of that, the bidders became bored with nothing to do.

At least most of them were.

Reborn backed away until he felt the cold wall behind him. He returned his glare to his front. _Shit, how did this happen?_

Verde laughed. Despite the hitman's hate-filled stare, he knew deep inside he was starting to panic, and that was part of what was so cute about him. He continued to edge forward until there were no more than a few centimetres separating their bodies.

Reborn was a professional. Things like this, he knew how to handle. "I thought we were going to talk about your latest invention," he said matter-of-factly.

"We are," Verde replied, lifting his chin so that their eyes were now level with each other. "But you should know. I missed you." Without a second thought, he bent down and captured Reborn's lips in a kiss.

The dark-haired man glared and stiffened, but didn't stop him. Taking it as an invitation, Verde started searching out for a response, hands finding the black tie on Reborn's chest and pulling it loose.

"Verde," he whispered warningly in a hoarse voice.

Instead, the scientist nibbled on his left ear, causing a seductive grunt to escape from the shorter man's lips, making him chuckle. "Oh? It seems like nobody else knows about your tickle spot yet, eh, Reborn?"

The hitman scoffed, "No one's as perverted as-hnnn you," he hissed as Verde gave his ear another affectionate nip.

"I'll take that as a compliment," the other whispered as he trailed his ear with his tongue and hot breath, "But then again," he told him, "I never do this to anyone but you."

Reborn was never one to blush, yet this person right before him was currently making the blood rush to his face…and other inappropriate areas.

Verde then moved from his ear down to his neck, hands starting to unbutton his coat. "I can see you still haven't changed."

In a matter of seconds, Verde's eyes feasted on Reborn's exposed chest, and without any hesitation started to play and lavish it however he liked. Reborn staggered backwards until he fell on the nearby bed where he was quickly followed by the turned-on scientist.

Verde wouldn't lie on how much he missed his lover, ex-lover – the way he answered his kisses, the way he moved with him. Yes, he concluded, only Reborn can make him feel this way.

Green eyes met black as he smiled at the man. "My, my, you did miss me too, didn't you, Reborn?" he said.

Reborn tried to glare at him despite the haze starting to build up in his eyes. "W-What the hell are you s-saying now?" he asked through gritted teeth, preventing the moans from escaping his throat.

"I'm talking about down here."

Reborn's eyes widened at the action, but couldn't do much because of the pervert perched on top of him. He glowered. "S-Shut up. That's your fault, asshole. Fix it."

"As you wish," was his only reply.

Reborn cursed. He told himself many times that he wasn't going to let this happen again, that he wouldn't let Verde do this to him again. But here he was, completely lost in his actions once more.

"S-shit…hnnn…" he gasped, Damn it. This mad scientist was the only one who can drive him to his knees like this.

Verde was enjoying every sound he was making while he continued to feel and lavish his lover's body.

The black-haired man gripped the sheets tightly as the usually silent room was suddenly filled with strained moans and other wet noises coming from the two men on top of the bed.

It became their small paradise, where the two of them shared the feeling of longing to be in each others' arms. Reborn's anger seemed to have melted away, and the feeling was replaced by the need to feel Verde again, his touch, to hear his voice…

"Damn it, Verde…"

The man looked up at him with a smile, "I missed you too…"

"S-Shut up, Ero scientist."

An hour later and they were done. Reborn lay on the bed, panting slightly, still with a glazed look in his eyes, with only a blanket covering his lower extremities. He was reading a sheet of paper Verde had handed him.

He frowned at the contents of the sheet. "So this is your latest work?" he asked without looking at the other.

Verde nodded. He sat at the edge of the bed with his back turned to him, still top naked, "Yeah…"

This time, Reborn shot him a stabbing gaze. "Since when did you start creating things that would be this destructive?"

The scientist shrugged, "Since work called for it, I figured people were bound to be destroyed by their own faults anyway."

Reborn shook his head, "You're just going to get yourself killed."

Grinning, the green-haired man gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I won't die…Because Reborn would miss me too much."

"Who the hell would miss you, bastard?"

Verde's eyes glittered strangely. "Then you wouldn't miss me if I disappeared?" he asked.

Reborn didn't like his tone. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "You are worried about me, Reborn," he teased.

Reborn answered by firing his gun, the bullet nearly hitting his head by several inches. "Who would worry about you?" he spat.

The other lowered himself so that their foreheads were touching. "Still, I'm glad to hear you're worried about me, Reborn."

"Hnn… I wasn't the one who left, Verde…" he eyed him testily.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them, and the scientist was the first to break it, shaking his head gently.

"There were…unavoidable circumstances…"

"Of course, there were…"

"Reborn…"

The hitman turned away and started to redress, scolding himself mentally for acting like a total fool. Feeling baring his back, he scowled. "Are you going to watch me get dressed or are you going ahead?"

A knowing smirk dawned on the taller man's lips. "Hmnn… Tempting decision… I wonder…" But eventually, Verde cleared his throat and met his eyes. "As tempting as it sounds, I have to take care of something and I need to take off early."

Reborn looked at him but didn't say anything.

Verde bent down and gave his ear a final nip. "I'm really happy to see you again, Reborn," he whispered before moving away and heading for the door. Just before walking out of the door, he gave a wave. "See you around… Maybe," he said before disappearing into the hallway.

Reborn waited until the footsteps were out of earshot before casting a look in the direction he took before resuming what he was doing. He wasn't an ominous person, but he would be lying if he said that Verde's words didn't bother him, even just a little bit.

He was just about to grab his tie when he noticed that his tie had somehow suddenly turned white. He frowned then left softly. "Damn you, Verde…" he said.

Wherever he was, Verde adjusted his black tie then disappeared into the darkness, with a smile on his face.

**-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

That time, Reborn's other student, Yamamoto Takeshi, also ventured about the black market on his own. Just a while ago, he was following Hibari. With that guy's grumpy attitude, he was bound to attract trouble somewhere. But the man suddenly disappeared without a trace. Thinking that the tonfa-wielder had gotten bored and pissed off than he already was and left early, Yamamoto settled on walking down the place on his own.

The black market, as he observed, was almost as busy as the normal, everyday market, minus the obvious bits of crime that was at the place, legal.

Yamamoto found himself shaking his head. Yes, the world was currently twisted beyond reason.

He thought about leaving too, but if his hunch was right about Hibari already leaving, that guy would have taken a car with him, meaning he had to wait for Reborn since there was only one limo left.

He laughed. _Well, what do you do for fun in a place like this?_

"ooff!!"

"Whoa!" Yamamoto exclaimed, staggering a step backward as another person suddenly bumped into him. While he barely felt the encounter, the man who knocked into him was nearly thrown off balance.

"Itte! Watch where you're going, damn it!" the silver-haired young man exclaimed, looking furious.

The swordsman just laughed. _What a short tempered person._ "Ahaha… Sorry about that."

"Sorry is not good enough! Go die!" came the blunt reply

He just laughed harder and stared at the shorter man curiously. His eyes, however, widened at the sight of…

"Catch him! Don't let him get away!"

"He can't have gotten far!"

"Search everywhere! We can't continue until he's caught!!" The noises came from quite a distance, but it was audible from where they stood.

The man cursed. "Shit, they've figured it out already."

Yamamoto grinned and figured out what was going on, though he had no idea why. "Ahaha… Those men are looking for you, aren't they?" he asked.

"Shut up! It's not fucking funny, damn it!"

Gokudera quickly looked for a direction to run. There's no way in hell he'd be returning to that place again.

The man he ran into gave him an inquisitive look then smiled widely. "Oh, I get it. You're running away from them, aren't you?"

He was just about to tell him to mind his own business when the man suddenly pulled him.

"Here, come with me!"

"Wha—oi!" But he was already being pulled away before he could even get a chance to react.

The man pulled him into a dark alley where they were barely visible then he stood in front of him, hiding his frame from the direction of the voices.

Gokudera wanted to, and was just about to punch the dark-haired man the minute he recovered from shock, but when he heard the men looking for him fast approaching he stopped. Left with no better choice, he caught his breath and tried to not move, hoping that they would not see him.

It was a tense wait. As they heard the men slowly come nearer and nearer, he could sense that even the tall stranger was becoming nervous. At one point, their eyes met and they averted their gaze.

Footsteps of the men were so close to them. Gokudera wondered when the sound became so deafening. The men were almost where they were.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere…"

The men were coming too close to where the two were standing, and Gokudera started to shake again. _S__hit… Now is not the time to stand here like a statue. I have to get out of here…_

Yamamoto noticed this, and between the advancing men and the trembling silver-haired individual in front of him, he could only think of one solution.

He bent his head a little so that his eyes met with the other man's, and by this he also caught his attention. "Sorry," he said with a sudden apologetic smile, "But it's the only way…"

And before Gokudera could find time to react, he found himself kissing the dark-haired man, sweeping his mind blank in an instant.

**-to be continued-**

oh, look at the failure of it, *facepalm* ah well, easy on the flames guys, I for one have no extinguisher at home. T_T.

there, sorry for the cliffhanger, it'll eventually explain itself in the next chappie. XD

oh, the rush! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Bonded

**Author**: Reishi

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Rating**: M

**Pairing/s:** Hibari x Tsuna; Yamamoto x Gokudera; others.

**Warning**: Yaoi, potential OOC

**Beta**: Far Fetched Imagineer

**Disclaimer**: All characters courtesy of Amano Akira, not mine.

**Summary:** In this world of Masters and Slaves, will any of them find happiness?

**A/N: **okay, here's my promised next chapter, it's tricky writing Gokudera and Yamamoto so I do apologize if there's OOC here, then again, it's AU so things aren't all what they should be. Gokkun also has no dynamites…yet.

To all those who saw the VerdexReborn spark, I commend all of you, and we shall see more in the later chapters. You'll see more weird pairings as it goes on.

And here I'll add on a poll, since I'm still in the process of figuring out the other pairings, which other pairing would you like to see? The pairings with the highest votes gets to be on the story, or it'll depend what pairing you'll give, XD.

Voting starts now until next chapter, and it'll probably take a while to the next so… *shrug* vote for your fave.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

And before Gokudera could find time to react, he found himself kissing the dark-haired man, sweeping his mind blank in an instant.

"…"

Gokudera felt his eyes widen in shock. _What the hell?_ Out of instinct, he tried to push the man away, but somehow he couldn't. And with held breath, he felt himself relaxing into his arms, couldn't even bring himself to think.

In fact, the man had seen them. But in the dark he couldn't make out their faces, and when he saw them kiss, there was no doubt in his mind that one of them couldn't be the one he was looking for.

He turned around to tell the others that the one they seek wasn't there.

Gokudera heard him leave, which should be a cue for them to let go, but the man still wasn't letting him. And it was bad. Gokudera's knees were starting to weaken. _No…_

Yamamoto's well-trained ears listened until the man was out of earshot. He relaxed himself a bit and realized that he was still kissing the silver-haired stranger. His eyes widened a bit. _Wow, he's got soft lips for a…_

They both broke off the kiss before they were both drowned in the sensation they felt.

Yamamoto was the first to recover. He scratched his cheek playfully and looked at the direction the man and sighed in relief, "Whew. That was a close call and…eeh?" He stopped, feeling a dangerous intent coming from behind him.

Gokudera glared at the man murderously. Right now, he would love nothing more than to kill this person before him. "Teme! What the hell did you just do!" It wasn't a question but an accusation.

The swordsman backed away a bit, raising a hand to calm him down. "W-Well, it was the only way I thought I could get him to go away. It worked, didn't it? Ahaha…"

"That's not good enough reason!" Gokudera snapped, throwing a punch at the tall person, but to his surprise the man was able to evade it. "Wha?"

"Hey. Take it easy," the dark-haired man said, "They didn't find you, right?"

The silverette paused at that, leaving a scowl and a look of dislike in his eyes. As much as he hated it, the stupid man had a point. It may not be the best way to elude the enemy, but it was nonetheless effective. Besides, that kiss was…

His eyes widened at the thought of that contact. "The hell not!" he growled, ruffling his hair. "Damn it!" He returned his glare at the tall man, "What the fuck did you think you were doing!"

"Uh, helping?" the man replied with a smile. "It seemed like fun, so I helped out?"

_Fun? What the hell?_ "What? Are you nuts?" he shook his head incredulously. Either this guy was very nosy or very stupid. Then again, he could be both. "I could've escaped on my own! And I was just going to do that when you pulled me all of a sudden, you dumbass!"

"You could…" Yamamoto said with a small shrug, "But you couldn't have gotten far."

Something that ticked him off at once, "Are you underestimating me?!"

"No, of course not…" he smiled, "I'm just saying what I think would've happened."

Gokudera spared him a stabbing glare. "Heh, don't be so cocky. You don't know anything," he crossed his arms.

"Ahaha… I guess not," Yamamoto laughed, eyeing him closely. "I've never heard of a slave that ran away from his master."

The silver-haired young man froze at the statement, but his facial expression didn't change. He scoffed, "It's none of your business!" he said angrily. "Besides, none of those bastards is my master," he added in a whisper.

Yamamoto just stared. Normally, he wouldn't associate himself with the slave any longer. Most people he knew said he was friendly, but he didn't get along with slaves at all. He just couldn't understand why they let themselves become property and do their so-called master's every wish. And yet, he found this particular person rather interesting. For the usual slave, he seemed…odd, and he wasn't just referring to the young man's face.

"Then…why were they chasing you?"

"Why the hell are you asking? I said it's none of your business! Just because you saved me doesn't mean I owe you anything!"

He smiled, "I never said you did."

The slave glared at him. What the hell is wrong with this man? How the hell can he keep smiling? "Then just go away. Go back to your wife or lover or something. Leave me alone."

Letting out a soft chuckle, the samurai pocketed his hands nonchalantly. "That's going to be a problem."

At which the other just frowned at him. He had no interest in this at all, but the man talked without him asking.

"Ahahaha! You see, I don't have a wife. And I've never had a lover before…"

Gokudera stared at him blankly. _What the hell?_ It's not as if he cared and… Wait, what did he say? "W-what was that?" he exclaimed, trying to sound at least a bit calm.

Amused at the reaction even though he had no idea why, Yamamoto nodded a bit too happily. "Then that makes you my first---"

"Shut up!" the silver-haired boy growled, blushing furiously. What the hell? He refused to believe it. He refused to believe that… "I… I've been kissed by some maniac who never even had a lover?!" he exhaled, unsure what to think of it.

"Ahaha…"

"It's not fucking funny!" he spat, growing steadily redder. This man had to be lying. No one could be that good in their first---

"Agh!" Gokudera ruffled his hair again, pissed at himself. Why was he being frustrated by this whole thing anyway? He was a slave, after all. These things shouldn't be an issue to him at all. But Gokudera wasn't the typical slave.

After all, that was also his…

Yamamoto smiled as he stared at the young man. "For a slave, you act like that was your first kiss too," he commented. No ill intensions, of course.

But his words suddenly made the man freeze in his spot, and in the sudden uneasy atmosphere that appeared he realized…

"Don't tell me that really was your first…"

As answer, a clenched fist nearly connected with his jaw. Luckily, he was able to catch the other's hand. He noted the slave's blushing face. "Who the hell would tell you, idiot?!" he yelled angrily.

"Hey. Relax." He must've hit a nerve, but what caught his attention more… _Wow,_ he told himself. _His hand is really soft. His skin was like…_

Halfway toward his next observation, he stopped himself. What the hell? What did he just do?

His eyes widened slightly, and immediately he let go of the other boy's hand, recoiling slightly. "A-ah!" he said, feeling the heat creep up his face.

The silverette looked at him for a while then turned around to walk away. "Tch!"

"Ah! Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked before he could stop himself.

But Gokudera didn't look back, but he did stop for a while. "Look, I appreciate the help earlier. But that's just none of your business," he said coldly. That's right. He couldn't just stand around here. There was something he had to do. With that, he ran away as fast as he could.

Yamamoto was surprised. For a person with a seemingly frail body, the slave can sure run fast. He was taken aback. He wasn't even able to see what direction he took. "I wasn't even able to ask your name," he said, disappointed.

He froze. Wait…Disappointment? Did he really feel that? Wasn't that person a slave? And didn't he detest him and his kind?

He shouldn't have felt that. And if he would follow his logic, he shouldn't even have helped him at all. But he did. And quite frankly, he didn't feel any regret at all.

He sighed, pocketing his hands. "Ahaha…oh well." He walked away, wondering if he'd even see him again. Then again, why is he thinking too much about it?

Gokudera ran away, putting as much distance between him and that tall man, face blushing furiously. "Shit! Why the hell did I have to talk to that idiot anyway!" He only stopped when he felt that there was no way the tall stranger would follow him.

Unconsciously, he brought a hand to his lip. Damn it… His first kiss was stolen by a complete stranger and idiot with a nosy personality to boot. "Damn it!!" he growled. He was being affected too much. He needed to keep a level head.

"Seems like you had fun."

Gokudera stiffened. He was still too absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice those around him, and gazing around, he cursed. He was completely surrounded.

"It's useless. So why don't you just go back--"

"And what? Let you guys do what you want with me all over again? To hell with it!" he shouted, fist ready. Heck, he wasn't going down without a fight.

The man sighed, but glared at him dangerously. "As much as I want to, I can't. No one would want you if you have ugly bruises all over."

"Quit joking around! You're a man, aren't you? Fight like one!"

He shook his head and signalled to his one of his men, who in turn brought out a syringe with an ugly green liquid inside.

"You're giving me no choice." He nodded to the others who charged forward and in no time at all pinned the silver-haired man to the ground.

"Shit," he gasped. He didn't need to ask what it was. He knew only too well. Flailing against the others' hold, fear started to creep up his veins. He didn't want this kind of life anymore. "N-No…don't…"

The emerald-colored fluid was a mixture of different illegal drugs, depressants, lithium-based drugs, suppressants, barbiturates and other drugs banned from medical circulation, and using it on another human was just barbaric and inhumane. Even inside the black market where most illegal things are done, the drug was still controlled.

"F-Fuck! G-Get away from me!" the silverette said in an almost pleading tone, tearing his eyes away from the sharp syringe.

The man he talked to earlier smirked. "Heh. Don't worry, young one. It's not like you're not used to this."

Gokudera was about to react, but the other person had already injected him with the vile liquid. He whimpered as the effects of the drugs started almost instantly. His nerves were on fire, his heartbeat going haywire, his eyes wanted to roll at the back of his head, saliva production was almost disgustingly active.

The redhead who injected him with the syringe shook his head. "Was it necessary to do that to him?" he asked, almost sounding pitiful.

The tall man patted his shoulder "He's just a slave. He's not worth the sympathy. Don't give it to him."

He averted his gaze and stared at the convulsing person on the ground. "That may be true, but…"

"Besides, he was the one who brought this upon himself. If he didn't run away, then we didn't need use that."

"Mm…" was all he said, knowing that the man had a point. But he could sort of understand why the slave wanted to get away. But he couldn't do anything about it. He could only stare and whisper sadly, "I'm sorry…"

Gokudera twisted and turned, pain binding him in every spot. All those times they've used that drug on him, he should be immune to it by now. But no. It worsens every time. He often wished the drug would just kill him.

The drug gives an excitatory effect, which gives the sensation of pain and other stimulus then afterwards gives off a depressing result.

He felt his eyes dropping instantly, all his systems shutting down, his mind swept blank.

"Right then," the man said, picking up Gokudera's limp form and slinging him over his shoulder. "We'd better get going before the boss gets mad. We're already delayed as it is."

**-XXX-**

Yamamoto walked around the streets, the word bored written all over his face. Save the meeting with the silver-haired slave earlier, the rest of the night had been pretty much uneventful. The market may seem fascinating at first, but right now it was pretty dull. There was nothing to do.

Checking his wristwatch, he decided it was time to go back to where his mentor was. The hitman would probably be too busy with his newly purchased person to be angry with the news of Hibari leaving without his permission.

He made his way back to the black building. There was still a lot of people and he could only guess that the auction was still not done.

He hesitated, thinking if he should enter to look for the man or just wait for him outside.

He was just considering calling him when the stout man from the reception earlier approached him.

"Excuse me. You are one of Reborn-san's companions, yes?"

"Ah? Oh, you're that receptionist from earlier…"

"That's right. The name's Gianini, at your service."

"Have you seen him then? Reborn, that is…" he asked. If he was lucky, he could just have the man bring his teacher outside and didn't need to see whatever was going on inside.

The man thought for a while. "As I recall, Reborn-san was with another person when he went in."

"Who was he with?"

"I don't have a name sir, but judging by his lab coat I would suggest he is a scientist of some sort."

Yamamoto frowned. _Scientist?_ There was only one scientist he knew hanged around Reborn, but could it really be him? "Verde's back?" He shook his head. He didn't know what happened between those two, and it wasn't his business after all, but the tension between them was hard to describe.

He was about to ask where the two went when a loud sound coming from the hall resonated around the walls of the lobby.

"We apologize for the delay, ladies and gentlemen! We are now pushing through with the evening's event!"

**-to be continued-**

yes, oh, I fail much right? *sighs* anyway, next chapter will be in a while, XD. Love will be given to those who review, and flames shall be used to warm my room. T_T. really don't hate me, please?

Till next chappie!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Bonded  
**Author**: Reishi  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing/s:** Hibari x Tsuna; Yamamoto x Gokudera; others.  
**Warning**: Yaoi, potential OOC  
**Beta**: Far-Fetched Imagineer  
**Disclaimer**: All characters courtesy of Amano Akira, not mine.

**Summary:** In this world of Masters and Slaves, will any of them find happiness?

**A/N**: oh yeah! Finally! An update ladies and gentlemen, no I haven't forgotten this story, but it took me a real while to update. Sorry about that. I'm still in the middle of polishing up a few things to make this more interesting. XD

And love to all those who never ceases to review for me! 5K hits with 86 reviews! I never imagined this will get very far. I love each and everyone of you.

But that's enough of me rambling, we all want to know what happens next right?

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"We apologize for the delay, ladies and gentlemen! We are now pushing through with the evening's event!"

Cheers and applause followed, some were impatient shouts for the emcee to hurry up.

"The auction is right this way, sir" Giannini had said, pointing Yamamoto towards the hall.

He tried to shake his head. "Ah...N-No, I'm not interested in…"

"Tonight we are showing the biggest collection of slaves you can feast your eyes on! Including our very own rare silver-haired slave! A beauty that will surely capture your interest! Of course, the slaves go to the highest bidder!"

The samurai's eyes widened slightly. Wait, did he hear that correctly? Silver hair? Didn't that slave he met earlier have silver hair? Could it be… Nah. It must be coincidence… Right?

Before he knew it, he was following the voices into the hall which was filled with people, men and women alike, all wanting slaves of their own.

This being his first time at such a gathering, he wasn't sure what to make of what he was currently witnessing. He couldn't even hear himself think over all the noise. He gently turned down Giannini's offer to take a front row seat and quickly scanned the room for signs of his teacher. The sooner he can get of the place, the better.

But his wish to find the hitman fast didn't happen as the emcee called for the first merchandise on sale for the evening, a young man with dry blond hair. He was shackled on both hands and feet and wore faded jeans and a torn-up shirt. He was looking at the crowd like they weren't there. In fact, he looked almost asleep.

_'Drugged,'_ the swordsman thought immediately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first on sale for the evening, this young man is imported straight from Italy. He's very obedient, and innocent as well," the man winked at the audience. "Of course, no testing of the product unless you buy this one, as he is still fresh. If this shounen is your cup of tea, then I suggest you buy him right away! The bidding for this pretty boy starts at 1 million!"

Yamamoto frowned, not just at the way this whole 'auction' was progressing, but more so since the boy being sold on stage seemed familiar. It took him a full minute to realize that he had, in fact, seen him before. The blonde's picture was on a missing person's report from Italy they were investigating a few months back. He remembered that he was one of those never found.

He cursed, anger starting to creep slowly in his veins. "They're kidnapping people to sell as slaves?" he muttered, disgust evident in his voice.

The bidding for the young man started immediately.

"1 million!"

"2 million!"

"2.5 million!"

"3 million!"

"5 million!"

Several catcalls and whoops came from the crowd as the emcee held up a hand to silence them for a while. "You heard that, ladies and gents, we have 5 million right here! Is there anybody going for a higher price?"

The people in the room looked at each other, as if daring themselves to go for a higher price.

Yamamoto shook his head, being just reminded why he didn't want anything to do with these kind of place, and his mind just provided him with, _'Where the hell did his mentor go anyway?'_

Just when the announcer was about to end the bid, there was a voice that said from the end of the room. "150 million."

Heads turned toward the man that had just made the offer. Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly as he recognized him as Lancia, also a mafioso from Italy. He is known to be a brutal murderer who killed all of the members of his Family and many others. Even up to now, it was unclear who he worked for. '_This is certainly new, for Lancia to be interested in something like this…' _he thought.

The emcee, a blond man whose name is Rasiel, grinned widely, positively happy at the way the auction is progressing. He could just smell a bonus coming his way. "Now, it has escalated to 150 million! Do we have any more offers? No? Going once! Going twice! Thrice! SOLD!" he shrieked happily, calling Lancia to come on stage to receive his 'product'.

A lot of jealous eyes followed the dark-haired man as he walked, while several others cast the blonde slave a somewhat hungry look, something that didn't miss his eyes.

"Ah, our first satisfied costumerfor the evening! Shishi~" Rasiel said, handing the end of the boy's shackles to him.

Not saying anything, Lancia bent down to force the shackles apart without much effort. Once the boy was free of the metal bond, he picked up the young man and without another word left the stage. No one could even tell what his expression was.

Silence followed as the room watched the man walk away. Even Rasiel was a bit stunned by the action but soon enough recovered and waited until the man was already by the door.

"Shishi~ Seems like our customer can't wait to test out his new product! What do you say we bring out the next one and send another satisfied buyer home?"

The tension left the hall quickly as it had come, and the place was once again filled with cheers from the audience as Rasiel bought out another slave to be sold.

Meanwhile, Lancia cradled the boy in his arms protectively, ignoring all the looks being thrown at him. He glared back at those who threw him ugly stares. He had just found him. He had no intention of letting go again.

"Yo. I didn't expect to see you here," a cheery yet cold voice caught his attention, and Lancia found himself turning to its origin.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola," he said indifferently. They knew each other, of course.

"Ahaha, it's been a while," the swordsman said, staring at him then at the young man he was carrying. "I didn't know you were into this kind of…thing, Lancia," he said stopping for a while to consider his choice of words.

"Don't misunderstand, Vongola. That isn't the reason why I bought him," he replied gruffly. "But I doubt you would believe that, seeing that you are also here."

They stared at each other for a while.

And Yamamoto shrugged with a smile. "Actually, I'm just looking for Reborn." _Speaking of who, is still nowhere in sight_, he added mentally.

Whether the man believed him or not, Yamamoto didn't know. Still, Lancia always had a blank affect on. Though it worked well on several occasions, it was a bit disturbing when you were talking to him in person, just like now.

He cleared his throat. "So, er… You know him then?" he asked silently, pertaining to the currently unconscious young man in Lancia's arms.

The Italian merely stared at him, then he said, and though his face showed no emotion, his eyes softened slightly. "I do."

Yamamoto nodded, and since he wasn't expecting anything else from the man, he was rather taken aback when he spoke again.

"I was the one who nearly took his life," he said.

The Vongola mafioso fell silent, and Lancia, realizing he had said too much, decided it was time for him to leave.

"Stay vigilant, Vongola," he said, and with a final nod, left the room completely.

He was gone before the swordsman had a chance to ask what he meant, and with a sigh, he turned his attention back on stage and noticed that another person had been sold to who knows who to be taken who knows where. He glared. Being raised in this kind of world, Yamamoto knew he should be used to this kind of thing, and he is. He just didn't like any of it, and one of the reason why he became a mafioso was to change this.

"Now, I'm sure those who are already a patron of our dear beloved auctions probably know who I'm going to show next," the emcee Rasiel said. "He's been sold to different masters, but he remains a virgin to this very day! So, ladies and gentlemen, if you want challenges and thrill then we give our very own auction gem, the silver-haired beauty… Hayato-chan!"

"!" Yamamoto felt somewhat like a statue cemented on the spot when the so-called slave was brought in front of the people. His eyes grew wide in recognition. "Shit."

It was that person from earlier.

Yamamoto paled. So that was why he was running. This place was the one he wanted to escape. Why didn't he see it before?

The man was settled in front for everyone to see. Several "ooohs" came from the audience, and he resisted the urge to draw his sword.

Judging by the way he was acting then now, there was no doubt that he had been drugged, which only made the dark-haired man angrier than he already was. As impetuous as the silver-haired man was, he didn't deserve to be drugged, and based on the reaction on his face, it had to be a strong one at that.

"Damn it," he breathed. He wasn't going to just stand for this.

Gokudera heard them, the sounds of people whispering. He could somehow see the lights that were everywhere and he could only tell that they have won. He was captured, and now is back to being one of their fuck toys for sale. The drug kept him from moving and thinking, rendering him helpless.

He was able to escape all his previous owners because he was rather strong, unlike the usual slave. He wasn't the type to cry and just let others do what they wanted with him. He would punch, kick, and fight with his previous keepers, and since he stubbornly refused to do anything with them, he was returned here, the money paid for him at half the price, and would be sold off to a new owner. The one who runs the auctions wasn't pleased at first, but as he was returned, his value started to skyrocket, and many slave buyers were intrigued by his so-called stubbornness. Eventually, it became a cycle which had been going on for as long he could remember.

Being sold off to different people is no joke. Those who buys him grew stronger and stronger each time. Gokudera knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be purchased by a master strong enough to subdue him and have his way. As scary as it seemed, he knew it was bound to happen. He was still a slave, after all. He was lucky he got to act like how he did in the first place, because in reality, he was just a mere slave. He was worth nothing.

Under the influence of the drug, he couldn't make out the faces of the people in front of him, but knew well enough that they were laughing, looking at him maliciously, the fucking bastards. He would have loved nothing more than to throw dynamites at them. They were all gits who knew nothing than to satisfy their stupid impulses, and they deserve to rot in hell.

He gasped when all of a sudden, a bucket of cold water was turned over above his head, drenching him. His first reaction was to swear and shout. But he was too weak. Instead, he started trembling, cursing inwardly.

Rasiel's laugh echoed around the hall. "Isn't he precious? Don't get hard yet, people, that's not all this one has in store!" He walked behind the slave and grasped a handful of silver hair, giving a sudden forceful yank backwards.

Something between a hiss and moan escaped him from the action, earning a lot of "Oooh," "aaahs," and catcalls from the audience, the damn bastards.

Gokudera instinctively tried to struggle, but in his state couldn't give off a fight. He choked back a sob that threatened to come up his throat. Was there no getting away from this hell?

"Alright, that's enough preview, ladies and gentlemen... Shishishi~" Rasiel said, releasing the hold on his head so that his head slumped back to bowing down. "If you want to have fun with this precious gem, you have to buy him." He grinned widely, "Of course, he shall also go to the highest bidder! The price for this feisty silver beauty starts at 50 million!"

"50 million!" Someone from the audience immediately shouted.

"70 million!"

"80 million!"

"100 million!" Another shouted.

And the bid went on.

By this time, Reborn, who was still blaming Verde for ruining his schedule for the evening finally made his way towards the hall where the auction was being held.

_'Damn, it started already. You'll pay for this, Verde_…' he said to himself, slipping quietly inside.

And while he was doing that, he noticed the man whose name was Lancia, who was making his way outside the place with a slave in his arms. Reborn recognized who the blond slave was at once.

He stared at Lancia curiously, "Him?"

The Italian man nodded, "It's the only way," he replied.

The hitman didn't say anything, but he empathized with the man. He would've done the same thing if he was in his place. He gave Lancia a small pat on the shoulder. "He's all yours then," he said with a small smile.

A blush became visible on the man's cheeks as a muttered a feeble thanks and went on his way.

He grinned as he cast them a last look. For both of them, what will happen in the next few days will be awkward indeed, but he knew that Lancia made a wise decision and he wouldn't regret it.

"Now, time to see if there's anything else interesting going on tonight," he said to himself.

The auction was still ongoing when Reborn entered. The first thing that caught his attention was the person currently being sold on stage, and since he was a regular costumer, he recognized the young man instantly. "Still haven't found your rightful owner, eh?" He shook his head. He also took interest in the silver-haired slave, but he just didn't find his way into Reborn's eyes. Besides, the hitman had been quite sure he would eventually find his rightful place.

Though clearly, it hasn't happened yet…

A tall blond man suddenly stood up and declared loudly, "500 million," causing people to stare at him, even the emcee gawked at the price he offered. It was the highest amount anyone declared at the evening's auction.

Reborn recognized the man as Gamma, a member of the Giglio Nero Familia. The said Family was one of the Vongola's far allies, but they only share minimum interests.

A few seconds of silence, and the bidder crossed his arms. "Mr. Emcee, aren't you supposed to be counting?" he smirked as if saying _'Is there a need to?'_

Rasiel cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Ladies and gentlemen, there you have it! Our highest bidder at 500 million! Anyone taking on the challenge of competing with this man?" he said "Ten! Nine! Eight!"

The mafioso scoffed. What was the use of counting? There was no way anybody else could offer a higher price—

"800 million."

A collective gasp ran around the room, as a dark-haired young man walked towards the stage.

"What?" Gamma said in surprise. _Who the hell is this man?_ His eyes widened slightly.

Reborn stared disbelievingly, "Yamamoto…"

The swordsman stared straight at the emcee. "I'll buy him for 800 million," he said, eyes flashing murderously.

Rasiel merely gulped while Gamma whistled. "Hehe, based on that expression, I'd say you're already pissed off. Looks like you really want that-"

Yamamoto didn't even turn. "You might want to shut up. I don't have time for you."

The man raised his hands. "Easy, kid. We're not here to kill each other now, are we?"

"…"

He didn't say anything more, and kept glaring at the man onstage, as if waiting for him to talk.

Rasiel stared nervously. "Er...right." Without needing to say anything else, he nodded to the other men. "Take him away then."

Yamamoto followed them backstage, ignoring the looks on the others' faces behind him. As of now, there was only one thing in his mind.

Gokudera tried to focus his vision, but it was in vain. He felt the men pull him back towards the shadows, away from the light, which only meant that someone must've bought him again. But he couldn't make anything out yet. The damn drug was still in his system.

But he could feel two men dragging him harshly. He wanted to pull himself away from their grasp because it was starting to be painful.

"What do you think you're doing to him?"

Yamamoto Takeshi's eyes narrowed when he saw the way the two men were pulling the young man. He didn't have to be a doctor to determine that it was too tight, and it was bound to bruise later on.

"Sir," one of them answered, "This one is strong. He might escape if we don't-"

But they both backed off when they saw his face. They released Gokudera at once, who just slumped on the ground, too weak to even carry himself upright.

"Doesn't look that way to me. Besides, I don't care," he said to them coldly. "He's mine now, isn't he? Keep your filthy hands away from him." In one motion, he was able to carry the silver-haired slave in his arms.

There were people talking near him, of that Gokudera was sure. But he couldn't understand what they were saying.

He felt himself being lifted in the air, and he couldn't even give off a weak struggle to protect himself.

A voice whispered in his ear. "It's alright. I've got you."

He didn't understand, but something in those words soothed him. Perhaps it was the cool, relaxing tone of the speaker. Or, maybe it was the voice that was somehow familiar to him. Whatever it was, he had no idea, and he found himself relaxing in that person's broad chest. He may turn out to be a good or a bad person, Gokudera had to just find out later, because right now, as bizarre as it sounds, he felt secure in this man's arms. Maybe it was the drug, maybe it was because he was tired, but he soon drifted off to sleep.

Yamamoto smiled inwardly when he felt the slave's breathing even out. He seemed to have fallen fast asleep. All that was left was to take him away from this hell. He cast another piercing glare at the two men before turning on his heel to leave, the silver-haired man securely in his arms.

"So, I guess this means you've changed your mind?" a voice said behind him as he walked away from the place. "But you sure picked an expensive one."

"Reborn!" he exclaimed, seeing his mentor. "It's not like that! I…"

The hitman shook his head and raised a hand to stop him. "Don't say anything else. I don't need it."

"…"

Yamamoto complied and stared at the man.

Reborn's eyes then turned to the person in his arms. "Still, I never imagined you'd go for him."

The swordsman's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why do you know him?"

The hitman met his eyes. "He's been sold in this auction over and over, to different people and places."

A curse escaped the young man's lips. He didn't even want to hear how many people became the slave's owner before him, or how they treated him. The mere mention of it made him want to kill someone.

Noticing the deadly aura that was starting to come out of his student, Reborn patted him on the back. "Nevertheless, he's yours now, isn't he? He's found a great owner who can be gentle and rough."

Yamamoto felt heat rushing up his cheeks. "H-Hey! I-I didn't buy him for t-that!" he stuttered.

But the man just looked at him dismissively, so Yamamoto knew it was another cue for him to stop talking. He shrugged. All that's important was he was going to be safe in Yamamoto's care.

A few minutes later, Yamamoto was inside the second car, the silver-haired young man fast asleep with his head in his lap. The swordsman smiled at him. "You're free from that hell now," he whispered.

Gokudera stirred from his sleep when he felt a different kind of movement. He must be somewhere else again, but he was too weak to open his eyes to see who was running a hand through his hair. It was very gentle, as if scared that he would be hurt with just a wrong tug.

He felt confused. What was going on? He was currently helpless, so whoever bought him should've been doing other things, unless…

He couldn't think. The hand in his hair was soothing, and he'd known better. He would've actually admitted it was nice. But a second later, he lost consciousness again, left with hoping that his new owner would be easier to deal with than the others.

-to be continued-

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

oh yeah! At least not a cliffhanger yeah? I hope I get to have 100 reviews here! Is that so hard? Please review my work ne? XD

oh, and keep sending those pairings you want, otherwise they might end up only as cameo or paired with someone else.

Next will be some HibaTsu moments~ and hopefully in the next I can share a bit about the past and the plot (yes, I has plot, I think, XD)

Anybody else aside from my great beta-san who was reminded of okane ga nai? XD


End file.
